A Day In The Desert
by RockinPurpleSarah
Summary: *One Shot, inspired by Dean's Wrestlemania workout video* Christa agrees to workout with Dean in the desert after much convincing. But with sexual tension rising added in with the desert heat, can they keep their urges in? ...Probably not. Dean AmbrosexOC WARNING: Contains sexual content!
**WARNING: The following M-rated one-shot contains graphic sexual content! Reader's discretion is advised!**

It has been a while, but here is another Wrestler/OC one shot and it's Dean Ambrose and Christa Sullivan! Got inspired for this one shot by Dean's Wrestlemania workout video on WWE's website. ...I had to! I just had to! It wouldn't get out of my head! Plus I haven't written a one shot in a while due to writer's block for them so... yeah.

Christa belongs to me! Enjoy!

* * *

 **A Day In The Desert**

Christa was in the bedroom, getting her workout clothes on as she and Jon were going to work out in the desert today. She wasn't a huge fan of working out outside of a gym, but after Jon did a ton of convincing, she gave in and decided to give it a try. She had on a green tank top, black workout shorts, black running sneakers, and had her blonde and green hair tied up in a ponytail.

" _Glad we got Fergal and Joslin to look after Rayna today."_ Christa thought.

"You ready, babe?" Jon's voice was heard coming in the room. He was wearing his usual black workout shorts along with a black sleeveless shirt and black sneakers and was holding his sunglasses in his hands.

Christa stood up from the bed, "Yeah I'm ready."

"Alright, let's get some sweating done." Jon smiled as he was about to leave the room.

"Wait." Christa stopped him. "Before we go, I just want to make sure on something."

"What is that?" Jon asked.

"Well… we're going to be working out in the desert, the same desert you usually workout in before huge matches and the same desert that is shown on workout videos of yours. Those are the same videos that you are shirtless in and I get turned on by." Christa said.

"What's your point?" Jon asked.

"As much as I love it, we're not going to have sex in the desert, right?" Christa asked. "You're not just trying to get me to go to the desert with you so we can have hot steamy sex right in the middle of it?"

Jon chuckled, "Absolutely not, Christa. As much as we both fantasize about fucking each other in the middle of it, we will not do that. This is all us working out for our big Wrestlemania matches; me against Brock Lesnar and you and Sarah against Lindsay and Jade."

"I trust you." Christa said. "Although I bet once I start sweating, you'll want to do me right there."

"Well you're the one who always gets turned on first when I'm shirtless, and you know I'll be shirtless after a while." Jon grinned putting on his sunglasses.

"Oh let's just go!" Christa playfully punched Jon's shoulder as she put her sunglasses on.

"Ow!" Jon laughed as the two walked out of the house and into their car, driving out of town and into the desert.

"Holy hell!" Christa exclaimed when she and Jon got out of the car once reaching the Nevada desert. "It's scorching hot out here!"

"Well duh! Deserts are supposed to be hot, silly." Jon jokingly said, earning him another punch to the shoulder.

"You're such a smartass!" Christa said.

"Aw but you love me though." Jon put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Christa smiled, "Yeah I do, very much."

Jon released the one-armed hug and explained, "Okay, the car is here and we have water bottles in there just in case we need some which we probably will. So we won't go too far so we don't get lost."

"Gotcha." Christa nodded.

"So what do you want to do first? Running? Stretching? Anything else?" Jon asked.

"Let's stretch first, then some running." Christa suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's get to work!" Jon said, beginning to stretch his arms while Christa spread her legs out and stretched them.

They spent about fifteen minutes stretching out everything before they went into running. The running definitely was a bit tough for Christa since she never did this before. She had to run up small dips, avoid rocks on the ground, and to add to that she had to stay right next to Jon. They spend twenty minutes running and decided to run back to the car to take a small breather and drink some water.

"So how you feeling so far?" Jon asked, panting slightly while drinking.

"Feeling hot, a bit tired, but I am honestly enjoying it. Getting a good feel for this." Christa panted, taking a huge gulp of water.

"Told you you'd like it." Jon smiled. "Phew! I am beginning to get sweaty though. Guess it's time to take off the shirt."

And it was then the tension started to build for Christa. She watched as Jon slipped off his shirt, revealing his slightly sweaty bare body. In her head, it seemed like he was doing it in slow motion as porn music accompanied it.

"Much better..." Jon sighed, throwing his shirt in the car. He saw how his wife was looking at him. "Like what you see, babe?"

"Uh… no!" Christa tried to lie. "I'm… feeling sweaty myself! I better take my shirt off as well." She did just that and took off her tank top. Now it was Jon's turn to stare. Underneath the tank top Christa wore just a plain green bra, but enough to see some of her chest. Adding to the fact her body was already sexy as well as her bellybutton piercing and her left side tattoo, he too was getting tension.

"Shall… we continue?" Jon asked after clearing his throat.

"Y-yeah, let's go..." Christa agreed and the two ran again.

Another twenty minutes went by with them running and when they were finished with that, they did some climbing on the big rocks. Throughout the whole thing, Christa kept staring at Jon every few seconds, watching as his body got more wet with sweat. She could feel herself ache for him as well as her shorts getting wet, wanting him. But she had to tell herself to ignore the urge; they were here to workout and that was it.

Once the climbing was finished, it was time for some simple exercises. They were going to do a round of these, do a short round of cool-down stretches, then they'd be done. Jon was doing pushups and so was Christa, but her legs were spread out far almost to a split. She was biting her lip, her sexual urge was just getting worse. She watched as Jon did his pushups and kept imagining herself underneath him and him thrusting his cock hard into her.

Christa couldn't take it anymore. He said they weren't going to do it, but the urge wouldn't go away. She crawled towards him as he did another pushup and pushed him, causing him to roll on his back.

"Christa! What the- MMPH?!" Jon was interrupted when Christa got on top of him and kissed him hard. She almost immediately thrust her tongue into his mouth, making the kiss as hot and sloppy as possible. At first Jon tried to stop her, but he eventually gave in, returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around her. Small moans soon turned into loud, needing muffled moans as the couple began to roll around on the hot ground. After a minute of rolling around, Christa stopped with her on top of Jon again and gave him one last hard kiss and rubbed her crotch against his, both letting out a muffled moan before she released the kiss.

They both breathed heavily, catching their breath after that kiss. When they caught enough of it, Jon asked, "Christa… what was that?"

"This urge… I can't ignore it..." Christa breathed with need. She removed his sunglasses as well as hers to look into his blue eyes, "Baby… we need to fuck here… I know you said we weren't but I want to…!"

Jon was surprised by this slightly, even though part of him saw it coming, "Babe, I don't know if-"

"Let's fuck in the fucking desert!" Christa nearly shouted.

An awkward silence surrounded the two, and it did make Jon hard in his shorts a little bit. Jon rolled over so she was on the bottom. "Wait here, I'll go to the car to get a blanket so we can lay on it." He said before grabbing the sunglasses and running off to the car. It didn't take long for him to return with a big black blanket, which he placed on the ground behind a large wall of rocks.

As he placed the blanket, Christa removed her shoes and socks with Jon doing the same when he was done. He then pushed Christa against the rock wall, both of them giving each other needy looks.

"Not going to lie, Christa… I've had an urge as well since you took your shirt off." Jon said in a whisper.

"It must be the heat..." Christa whispered back, their lips getting close.

"It must… and we shall live our desert sex fantasy." Jon whispered right before he crashed his lips hard into hers, instantly making it passionate.

Immediately after they started kissing, they pushed their own shorts off, leaving Jon in his gray boxers and Christa in her green panties. Their furious kissing continued when they removed each others' undergarments. Christa hungrily eyed Jon's cock as she pushed down his boxers and Jon licked his lips pushing down her panties. Jon pushed against Christa as he undid her bra and throw it on the ground.

"Well hello there, babies..." He chuckled, staring at her breasts. He slowly licked both her pierced nipples, looking up at her with almost evil eyes.

"My tits are all yours, baby..." Christa smirked.

"They are always mine..." Jon purred, moving his face in between her breasts. "Mmm..."

"Oh baby..." Christa moaned softly, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them in Jon's face.

After his eyes rolled back and he moaned, Jon looked up at Christa, "Bad girl." He smirked at her before moving his face out and turning her around with her facing the rock wall. He pushed the top half of her body against it while her ass and legs were sticking out. "You are going to like this..." Jon chuckled, putting his hands on her hips and rubbing his cock between her ass cheeks.

"Mmm… I like it already..." Christa smiled, her face against the wall along with her hands and chest. She then sucked in a breath when she felt him ease into her ass slowly. "Ohhhh..."

"So tight… so hot..." Jon whispered. He started out thrusting in her slowly, hearing her soft moans and whimpers. He then gradually sped up the thrusts, making both of them moan a little more loudly the faster he did. "Oh baby…!" Jon moaned, feeling his cock get more hard.

"Oh yeah… keep going, fuck my ass good…!" Christa moaned. Just then Jon thrust in her really fast, causing her to moan out loud. "Oh god…! That's it… That's it…!"

Jon licked his lips as he held onto her hips and kept thrusting at a fast pace. He watched as Christa's mouth opened up slightly and her eyes closed; that made him give her three slow thrusts, wanting to hear her.

"Ohhhh…!" Christa moaned, her legs shaking. Jon also thought he saw her pussy drip after he did that. "My… insides feel like they're on fire…!" She panted.

"They will feel like it more..." Jon moaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down back first on top of him on the blanket, his cock still in her ass. He continued to thrust in her for a few more seconds, hearing a few more hot moans from her before she pushed herself off.

"My turn, sexy." She smirked, moving down to face his cock and instantly putting it into her mouth. She gripped it tightly with her hand and moved both her hand and mouth up and down.

"Baby…!" Jon moaned, tilting his head back and arching his back a bit. The warm feel of her mouth, the feel of her tongue piercing moving around, her hand's tight grip; he was getting even more hard thanks to her. "You are great at pleasuring my dick..."

"I know… I am..." Christa winked before deepthroating him.

"AHH…!" Jon sat up and thrust his hips more, feeling her deepthroat him. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down as he shoved his cock more down her throat, making her gag. "Gag on my dick, you slut… Gag on my fucking dick!" Christa gagged even more and longer as he kept it there for a few seconds. He soon pulled out of her mouth and dragged her back up to face him. Jon gave her a quick sloppy kiss before ordering, "69 position… Now!"

"Yes Daddy..." Christa nodded, getting on top of him facing his cock again and her pussy right on his face. Before she could even start again, Christa felt Jon furiously lick the inside of her pussy walls. "Daddy…!" She gripped his cock again and moved her hand up and down on it as fast as she could.

"Oh such a good little girl…!" Jon moaned in between his licking, "Wet… juicy… Mmm so delicious…!" He pursed his lips and began sucking on her.

"Ahh…!" Christa screamed in surprise and she began sucking on him again. Both thrust their hips against each others' faces and they rolled around, wrapping their legs around each other. Things were really heating up, both figuratively and literally. Their bodies were heating up on the inside while on the outside sweat was beginning to appear on them.

"Ahh baby…!" Jon moaned, rolling over so he was on top. He took his mouth off of Christa and shoved two fingers into her.

Christa sucked in a breath and sucked him harder. "Oh yeah, I like that, Daddy!"

"Yeah, be the naughty slut you are and suck my dick good…!" Jon moaned, pushing his cock in faster and being able to hear her gag. He pushed in his fingers repeatedly inside her pussy and did it as fast as he could.

Christa's legs spread out and shook as he did so. After a little while, she felt herself tingle down below, "Jon… I think… I think I'm going to squirt…!"

"Do it, baby… Do it!" Jon growled, putting his mouth back on her pussy as she suddenly squirted with a shout. When she was finished, he cleaned it all up, savoring the taste. "So good..."

"You make me so wet, Daddy..." Christa purred.

Jon turned his head and looked at her with a smirk, "Then I shall make you even more wet." He turned so he was staring into her eyes. As he did that, he rubbed the head of his cock against her pussy.

"I love the feel of your dick..." Christa purred with lustful eyes at Jon.

"I know you do." Jon smiled, running his hand down her cheek. "And I love it when I'm inside of you." He positioned himself and entered into her, instantly thrusting in and out.

"Oh… Ohhh Jon..." Christa closed her eyes and moaned.

"Mmm… feeling so hot inside..." Jon moaned, kissing and licking on her neck, causing Christa to wrap her legs around his waist and put her arms over her head. He then moved his tongue down back to her breasts and sucked on the nipples. He moved his hands on there as well and played with them more while he was thrusting. After a while he moved his mouth back up and kissed her hotly on the lips, swirling his tongue around in her mouth.

"Mmm… Mmm…!" Christa moaned into the kiss, thrusting her hips upward causing him to go in deeper. "Jon…!"

"Such a sexy bitch..." Jon whispered, pushing her legs apart and nearly to where her feet touched her head. He spread his legs out slightly as well and thrust in her deeper, harder, and faster. "You look so hot covered in that sweat…!"

"So… so do you…! Oh god…!" Christa moaned with her eyes going back into her head. She placed her hands on his hips and clenched her teeth.

Jon's mouth hung open as he looked down and watched his cock go in and out of her, his sweating intensifying. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, groaning aloud. "I feel SO good…!"

"So… much hotter in the scorching heat… of the desert huh?!" Christa asked through a moan.

"Yeah… Ugh…! Big time… Ah yeah…!" Jon fell on top of Christa and continued thrusting. About a minute later, both were moaning loudly and nearing the end. "Oh baby… so hard…! I'M GOING TO CUM…!"

"SO AM I, BABY! SO AM I…!" Christa then let out a scream loud enough to echo into the sky as she came hard on Jon's cock. Seconds later Jon shoved his cock all the way in and let out a roar just as loud and came hard inside of her. Once they finished, Jon collapsed on top of her and the two panted against each other.

"Wow… that was… better than I imagined..." Christa panted.

"Yeah..." Jon panted. "I'm… glad we did this..."

Jon looked down at Christa and the two kissed each other again for a while before slowly breaking it. They then got their clothes back on and rolled up the blanket.

"Think we'll do this again next time we workout together?" Christa asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Jon winked. "Come on, let's do some cool-down exercises and we'll go home."

* * *

And there we go! I got this one done pretty fast, three days. :P I am proud! Hope you enjoyed it and hope I can come out with more!


End file.
